In a liquid crystal display apparatus, a liquid crystal panel needs to be provided with a polaroid on a light incident side thereof and with a polarization analyzer on a light emission side thereof. For the liquid crystal display apparatus to realize display, the polaroid, the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal panel, and the polarization analyzer need to cooperate with each other to perform control of the lightness of respective pixel units in the liquid crystal display apparatus, and thereby to realize display of a pattern.
In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, both the polaroid on the light incident side of the liquid crystal panel and the polarization analyzer on the light emission side of the liquid crystal panel comprise a polaroid.
At present, materials can account for approximately 70% of the cost of a liquid crystal display apparatus, among which various film materials are dominant. Particularly, the cost of the two polaroids used in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus is up to 13% of the total material cost.
As a result, it would be desirable to reduce the number of polaroids employed in the liquid crystal display apparatus so as to reduce material cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and a technical solution to such a problem remains unmet.